Cuando los Shamanes se encuentran
by LittleSelene
Summary: XD Mi primer fic cómico, espero que les guste, ¿que pasará cuando los personajes de SK se encuentran en un concurso conducido por un loca como yo? no soy buena para los sumarys... ABANDONADO


Cuando los Shamanes se enfrentan.  
  
By: Selene Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. excepto mi locura y el derecho de soñar y divertirme ^_^  
  
Capítulo I: Las presentaciones.  
  
Selene: Bienvenidos sean todos a nuestros estudios, ahora dará comienzo el programa - se abre el telón y aparece un gran escenario con muchos efectos especiales, luces, humo, etc.. en una gran pantalla de televisión a fondo se pueden leer las letras que rezan: "Cuándo los Shamanes se enfrentan." - si, así es, este es su nuevo programa, "Cuando los Shamanes se enfrentan", en el que podrán disfrutar de toda clase de eventos, ¡¡¡soy Selene, y seré su animadora!!!  
  
Público: ¡¡¡Siiii!!! - se escuchan aplausos, provenientes de. ¿una máquina que los crea? :P no, claro que no, es nuestro público (solo así hago que me aplaudan T_T.)  
  
Selene: Y ahora les presentaré a mi ayudante, quien siempre permanecerá a mi lado y les ayudará en lo que pueda -las luces enfocan una gran plataforma - ¡¡¡denle un aplauso a Teddy!!! - en la plataforma aparece. ¡¿un osito de felpa?! ^_^ Selene se acerca a él, lo toma en brazos y lo coloca en una silla alta donde dice "Teddy" - ¿quieres decirle algo al público?  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Ah. - gira al público - ^-^ Teddy dice que está feliz de poder compartir con todos ustedes.  
  
Público: O_o - tiene una caída al estilo anime, de inmediato se ponen de pie - ¡¡¡PERO QUE MONO!!!  
  
Selene: n_n Bueno, ¡ahora les presentaré a nuestros concursantes! ¡Todos ellos vienen directamente del elenco de Shaman King! La exitosa serie de Hiroyuki Takei (todos los derechos reservados :P)  
  
Público: ¡¡¡Ya vengan papitos y mamitas!!! *_*  
  
Selene: O_O Bueno, les presento al primer participante, es de carácter tranquilo y casi inalterable, casi nunca se preocupa por nada, prefiere dejar las cosas al destino, protagonista de sonrisa encantadora, capaz de derretir a mas de una fan (lástima que esté ocupado v_v) y con una risa a veces exasperante. ¡Denle un fuerte aplaudo a.! ¡¡¡Yoh Azakura!!!  
  
Yoh: ^_^U - entra muy feliz, en medio de luces, humo y papeles de colores, sigue a Selene hasta un sillón y toma asiento.)  
  
Selene: ¿Algunas palabras al público antes de continuar?  
  
Yoh: La verdad aún no sé muy bien por que estoy aquí ^^ pero ojalá que me divierta.  
  
Público: ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! (mas de un desmayo)  
  
Selene: Bien, dejaremos que el próximo participante sea presentado por. ¡Teddy!  
  
Público: ¡¡¡Vamos Teddy!!! ¡¡Tu puedes!!  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Teddy dice que la siguiente participante tiene un carácter frío, manipulador e irritable. ¿qué dices? - acerca el micrófono a Teddy.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: También dice que desde pequeña fue entrenada para ser una poderosa sacerdotisa, es la manager oficial de Yoh y además su prometida, su nombre es.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡¡¡Anna Kyouyama!!!  
  
Anna: ¬.¬ - entra de manera muy parecida a Yoh, pero algo enojada, camina hacia uno de los sofás y se sienta muy cómoda - supongo que por lo menos me pagarán por hacer esto.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Teddy dice que ni a él le pagan ;P  
  
Anna: ¿Qué haces ahí sentado Yoh? Deberías estar entrenando, ¡¡¡rápido!!! ¡Has 1000 flexiones de brazos!  
  
Yoh: ¡Pero Annita!  
  
Anna: No me digas Annita -_-UU Serán 1500  
  
Selene: ^.^UUU Bueno, ahora vamos con nuestro próximo participante, es uno de los amigos de Yoh, se rumorea que posee cuatro estómagos, ama la comida y busca desesperadamente una novia, saluden a. ¡¡¡Horo-Horo!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: ;) - Entra vestido muy elegante, muy diferente a como va normalmente, se sienta con una extraña expresión en su rostro y sonríe de manera encantadora.  
  
Selene: ¿Algo que decir?  
  
Horo-Horo: Estoy aquí para que me amen, lindas ;-0.  
  
Público: ¡¡¡Ohhh!!! ¡¡¡Horo-Horo está muy lindo!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Pero nadie se pude comparar con Teddy!!!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: O_o - Repentinamente tiene sus ropas puestas y se tira al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: º_º - se acerca a Horo-Horo - Teddy dice que eres un pobre perdedor.  
  
Horo-Horo; O_O - se queda congelado - ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!! - se pone de pie y camina hacia Teddy - ¡Oh, maestro Teddy! Debe enseñarme como lo hace, me han dicho que tiene una novia para cada día del año, ¡¡¿¿Cómo lo hace??!!  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿Cómo es eso? - repentinamente Horo-Horo aparece con un traje de oso igual a Teddy - ahora chicas, ¡¡pueden amarme!!  
  
Anna: ¬.¬*** - aparece un cartel que reza: "técnica especial Nº: XXX"  
  
Yoh: @_@  
  
Horo-Horo: @_@  
  
Selene: Eh. Bueno, ¡¡¡vamos con nuestra próxima concursante!!!  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Teddy dice que ella es tan solo un personaje de relleno.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Tiene el cabello del color más ridículo que existe.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Sí, ¡Damas y caballeros! Teddy les presenta a.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡¡¡Tamao Tamamura!!!  
  
Tamao: ***ú_ù*** - sale caminando muy lento en medio de una lluvia de colores y. bueno, ya saben.  
  
Selene: ¿Algunas palabras al público?  
  
Tamao: Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. (media hora después) Ho. Ho.  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿Horo-Horo?  
  
Tamao: Ho. Ho.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Teddy dice que se dice "Hola" H-O-L-A - Tamao asiente y toma asiento.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Si Teddy, ya sigo ^_^, el siguiente participante es muy pequeño y tiene una gran cabeza, es el mejor amigo de Yoh, asustadizo y muy inteligente. ¡Denle un aplauso a.! ¡¡¡Manta Oyamada!!!  
  
Manta: x_x (un rato después) X_X  
  
Selene: ¿Qué pasa? :-?  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Teddy dice que como es tan bajo es posible que. ¿qué?  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡Ah! Que es posible que se halla perdido en medio de tanto humo ^_^. ¡¡¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!!! O_o - Selene corre hacia el humo y trae a Manta colgando n_n  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Selene: No se preocupen, no está muerto, solo un poco intoxicado n_n  
  
Todos: ¡Ah, ya! -_-UUU  
  
Selene: Aún le queda un poco, morirá dentro de unos minutos ^_^  
  
Todos: O_oUUUU  
  
Yoh: T_T ¡¡¡Manta!!! ¡Por favor! ¡Debe haber alguna forma de que no muera!  
  
Selene: Claro, pero no sé si le guste _, prosigue Teddy.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Teddy dice que el siguiente participante es casado.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Está algo loco. y para no alargar mas diremos su nombre, reciban (como siempre) con un aplauso a.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡¡¡Faust Octavo!!!  
  
Faust: ^_^ - (¿para que contar como sale si ya lo saben?) - hola.  
  
Selene: Hola Faust, ¿me harías un favor?  
  
Faust: n_n Claro, que cosa.  
  
Selene: (se acerca a un Manta inconsciente y habla bastante fuerte) me gustaría saber si te quieres llevar a Manta a tu casa, seguro lo puedes guardar en alguna caja de zapatos y ocuparlo en tus experimentos, podría matarlo y luego ver como revivirlo, y bueno, si no lo logras, ¡¿qué mas da?!  
  
Faust: Con gusto - se acerca a Manta.  
  
Manta: ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! ¡¡¡Yohhhhhhh!!! ¡¡Faust me quiere llevar!! - corre a refugiarse atrás de Azakura.  
  
Yoh: ¡Manta! ¡Estás bien! T.T  
  
Selene: Sabía que eso no fallaría, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji n_n, ¡ahora vamos con nuestros próximo concursante! - toma la targetita con los datos - él es una persona sumamente poderosa, su espíritu acompañante es una de las esencias más sagradas de la naturales, tiene una sonrisa capaz de hacer que más de alguien se desmaye, se dice que su mejor amigo se llama Opacho, ¡¡su nombre es.!! - lee la tarjeta - ¡por los Dioses! ¡¡Pero si es.!! - Selene cae desmayada.  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿Y a esta que le pasó? - se acerca y lee la tarjeta - pero si es. - la tira.  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué pasa Hoto-Hoto?  
  
Horo-Horo: que es. ¡oye, mi nombre es Horo-Horo! ¡¡¡H-O-R-O-H-O-R-O!!!  
  
Anna: :| - Se acerca y lee la tarjeta - ¡pero si solo es Hao!  
  
Hao: ^.^ - apareciendo en medio del típico humo, las luces y demás - ¡sí! ¡¡¡Soy yo!!! ¡¡¡El gran Hao Azakura!!!  
  
Selene: . - repentinamente recobra el conocimiento y se pone de pie - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaooooooo!!!!!!!!!! - se tira sobre Hao y lo abraza muy fuertemente.  
  
Hao: X_x  
  
Selene: ¡¡¡Mi querido Hao!!! ¿Viniste a decirme que me quieres mucho y te quedarás siempre conmigo?  
  
Hao: O_o eh. ¿no?  
  
Selene: ¡¡¡Lo sabía!!! ¡¡¡Tienes a otra!!! - se tira a llorar al suelo como loca - ¡¡¡¿cómo pude pensar que estaría solito con lo lindo que eres?!!! ToT ¡o¡ T_T  
  
Hao: O_O  
  
Yoh: o_O  
  
Manta: O_o  
  
Horo-Horo: o_o  
  
Eh. Todos: O_O O_o o_O o_o (y cosas por el estilo)  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¿En serio crees eso Teddy? O_O  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Aunque tal vez tengas razón :) - Selene se para lentamente de. encima de Hao, sacude su falta y le tienda una mano - ¿amigos?  
  
Hao: O_o eh. claro - se pone de pie y toma asiento.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Si Teddy, ya va, presentaremos al siguiente concursante, ¿qué dices Teddy?  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡Ay! Ya me aburrí de las presentaciones, total ya llegó Hao, por lo que pasó lo más importante, mejor los presento a todos de una.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡Tú a callar! Cuando te diga hablas.  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Bien, pero solo por que si no cuentas lo que pasó con Yoh el otro día.  
  
Anna: ù_ú***  
  
Yoh: ***^_^***  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: El siguiente participante viene directo desde China, su manera de peinar es bastante extravagante y es muy lindo.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Si, también es buen amigo de Teddy, ¡su nombre es.!  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡¡¡Ren Tao!!!  
  
Ren: ù.ú - sale en medio de todo el show de siempre.  
  
Selene: ¿Algunas palabras?  
  
Ren: No tengo idea de por qué estoy aquí, pero si te atreves a hacer algo vergonzoso te las verás conmigo - saca su cuchilla y apunta a Selene.  
  
Selene: ^_^UUU no te preocupes, nunca me atrevería a hacer nada.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡Calla! Alguien puede oírte, bueno, mejor presento al próximo, su nombre es Ryu, y se rumorea que su apellido podría ser "con su espada de madera" sus peinados son tanto o más extravagantes que los de Tao, les presento a. ¡¡¡Ryu con su espada de madera!!!  
  
Ryu: :) - sonríe tratando de parecer encantador - ¡hola a todas las chicas lindas!  
  
Chicas linda :P: ¡¡¡Pero que asqueroso!!!  
  
Ryu: T_T - se deprime mientras toma asiento.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Ya va Teddy, nuestro último participante.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Su familia fue asesinada cuando él era muy pequeño y quedó algo traumatizado.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Se rumorea que podría ser un simple psicópata, ya saben ,. Esos que se encuentran en todas partes ñ_ñ, él es.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡¡¡Lyserg Dithel!!!  
  
Lyserg: *_*  
  
Selene: ¿emocionado?  
  
Lyserg: ¿Bromeas? ¡¡¡Estoy en televisión!!! - er. salta de alegría.  
  
Selene: Bien, esos serían todos nuestros participantes, ahora por último llamaremos a los espíritus acompañantes de ellos - de la nada a parecen Amidamaru, Bason, Tokagero, Eliza, Kororo, Conchi, Ponchi, Los-Espíritus- Que-Anna-Le-Robó-A-Hao, El-Espíritu-De-Fuego y Morphin, todos en Chibi, y se sentaron junto a los Shamanes. y Manta - ahora que todos hemos sido presentados, daremos comienzo al programa.  
  
Cholove: ¡Hey! ¡Que te olvidas de mí! - apareciendo de la nada.  
  
Selene: No - niega - la verdad no me olvidé de ti ñ_ñ en ningún momento tuve ni la más mínima intención de incluirte, pero no me olvidé de ti ^.^  
  
Chocolove: T_T ¡No me aprecian!  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: Ahora que lo pienso Teddy. no es tan mala idea.  
  
Teddy: .  
  
Selene: ¡Eres un genio! - se gira a Chocolove - bien, puedes participar.  
  
Chocolove: ¡¡¡Siiiiiii!!! - toma asiento con su tigre.  
  
Selene: Bien, la verdad es que en un principio tenía pensado que fueran un número par, pro que algunas pruebas tendrán que hacerlas en pareja, pero. Teddy me dio una mejor idea. :) -sonrisa maliciosa - como son números impares. si hay que hacer pruebas en pareja, se sortearán y uno de ustedes hará pareja conmigo, claro. todo será al azar, sería imposible arreglar el concurso - todos se giraron haber a Hao.  
  
Hao: T_T ¿Por qué yo.?  
  
Continuará.  
  
NDLA: ¿Qué tal me queda? Es lo primero que hago de este tipo, asíq eu no critiquen mucho, cualquier cosa pueden dejar un review.  
  
Selene.  
  
PD: Teddy les manda saludos XD. 


End file.
